1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a scissor type mechanism, and more particularly to a scissor type mechanism having improved stability.
2. Description of Background Art
A widely used lifting jack system consists of two or more scissor systems spaced apart and generally parallel to each other. This type of system is limber in the direction perpendicular to the plane of the main axes of the scissor systems, thereby limiting the useful jacking height.
Other scissor type mechanisms, while appearing to have designs which will impart stability, do not have the rugged construction needed for high lift and repetitive operations in the field. In addition, the use of sliding or rolling arrangements between the base and scissor members introduces a lack of rigidity which is not desirable in scissor type mechanisms.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art of producing a scissor type mechanism.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a scissor type mechanism which is rigid and able notwithstanding the application of eccentrically applied gravity loads as well as incidental lateral loads.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a scissor type mechanism which will maintain the support base and the platform support in parallel relationship at all times.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.